


Worst Case Scenario

by MrProphet



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Worst Case Scenario

Not with a bang, but with a whimper, the poet wrote. In the end there was even less than that. Indeed, the Forerunner died without a sound. Her life’s blood made more sound as it ran out onto the hard earth of Palaeolithic Africa, carrying with it the irreplaceable catalyst which should have birthed the whole line of metahumans.

Hiro, hardened warrior that he was, did not take any risks. While he might have been curious to know what powers his distant predecessor would have possessed, he deemed it safer to take her out while she was a child. Without sentiment or mercy he killed her with a single, clean sword cut and then returned to his own time; to a world forged without superheroes. It was a world which he could only hope to glimpse before time eradicated him, but he needed to know that he had got it right.

He opened his eyes and saw an endless field of stars. In the moments before his lungs ruptured in his chest, he had time only to notice that of Earth, there was no sign.


End file.
